Seis meses
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Durante su estadía en la India, Saga desarrolla una fuerte fijación hacia su profesor de hindi. [Saga x Asmita - Yaoi - AU]


Hecho para un intercambio de regalos. Dedicado a Karin san.

**Advertencia:** trocitos lemon.

* * *

_**Seis meses**_

* * *

—No deberías ser tan confiado… —le escuchó murmurar, al momento que delgados dedos blancos deslizaron el condón sobre su pene, cuidadosamente, con lentitud que parecía prediseñada para ponerle encima otra cruel tonelada más de impaciencia.

_—Señor Saga, si no le interesa la lección de hoy, puede pagarme la hora y lo dejaré seguir con sus actividades._

_Era irritante escucharlo. Saga juraba que alguien echaba ácido en sus oídos. Él ni siquiera cumplía la mayoría de edad, y el otro, una década mayor, le llamaba «señor Saga», con maliciosa condescendencia y una insufrible sonrisita que sólo Saga alcanzaba a ver._

_Con una ceja arqueada, Saga cruzó los brazos empinándose sobre la mesa para estar cerca de su profesor de hindi. Sonrió de lado, presuntuoso, al declarar:_

_—La lección me interesa, pero me interesas más tú._

_Asmita soltó una risa breve y ligera, burloncilla y sólo una pizca enternecida, como quien observa a un cachorro fallar en aprender a subir escalones._

Los codos de Saga se movieron torpes hacia sus lados, buscando apoyo en las almohadas. La fachada de seguridad e insistencia con la que inició se había perdido rato atrás, en algún punto entre que Asmita se quedó sin ropa y él se quedó sin cordura, mientras intentaba no acabar dentro de la boca del rubio.

Sus pupilas navegaban nebulosas sobre la figura que se movía sobre él con extraña facilidad; aun sin poder ver, Asmita no dudaba en tocar donde necesitase para ubicarse, y de algún modo lograba parecer grácil en el proceso. Le resultó tan embrujador como fastidioso.

_Cuando lo notó por primera vez se sintió estúpidamente encandilado al creer que era un detalle perfecto y provocativo. Cuando vio más de cerca, opinó que en medio de sol cuyas flamas simulaban pétalos, había un trasero agachado defecando y ahora no podía evitar reír cada vez que veía el tatuaje en el dorso de su pie. No sabía lo que significaba, no le importaba saberlo. No quería parecer uno de esos extranjeros que le encontraban gracia hasta cómo brillaba el sol aunque se tratara del mismo sol que tenían en casa._

_Sabía que, de por sí, él lo creía un niño caprichoso viviendo su etapa de «encontrarse a sí mismo», patrocinada por la tarjeta de crédito de papá._

_—¿Por qué escogiste este lugar? —Fue la primera cosa que le preguntó sin dirigirse a él con absurda formalidad._

_—Fue una sugerencia tonta de mi hermano. Mi padre odió la idea…_

_—Así que obviamente la seguiste. —Saga había torcido los labios, inconforme ante su propia inmadurez expuesta, y había paseado la mirada sobre su cómodo departamento. Pasaría un año en la India, yendo a la escuela más que nada a esforzarse por socializar porque llegó sin saber una palabra de hindi._

_Le estaba costando acostumbrarse al lugar y la gente...y la comida, pero si algo disfrutaba más de lo debido eran las sesiones que compartía con su profesor. O más bien, la sola presencia del profesor._

Cada fricción de los muslos de Asmita sobre su abdomen y costados le causaba un respingo y la flexión nerviosa de sus dedos. Asmita se balanceó sobre sus caderas, dejando que su erección se frotara contra la división entre sus glúteos, donde Saga moría por insertarse. Aspiró entrecortado al verlo ladear la cabeza y dirigir sus párpados cerrados en atinada dirección a su rostro, curvando sus labios en un gesto cómplice, y al mismo tiempo autosuficiente, que empeoró de golpe la invasión de calor en el cuerpo de Saga.

Incluso con la leve capa de sudor que abrillantaba su piel y el claro bochorno coloreando sus mejillas, Asmita no perdía un aire desesperadamente compuesto… Saga apretó los dientes, avivando cada momento desde que lo conoció, seis meses atrás, y en los que se sintió sumido en algún tipo de incandescencia demoníaca por la resistencia de aquél.

Sus excusas no habían sido que fuera muy joven o que fuera su alumno, simplemente no lo había tomado en serio. No hasta que Saga le habló en serio. Enloquecidamente en serio.

_—No volveré a Grecia. —Su gesto contenía mortal severidad. Si Asmita lo hubiera visto, quizás habría parpadeado curioso. Sólo inclinó la cabeza levemente a un lado como signo de intriga, y elevó sus cejas interrogándolo._

_Saga agachó el rostro, odiando la sensación de estarse sonrojando. Sus cejas casi se unieron sobre su nariz y sus ojos se clavaron sobre su cuaderno. Maldijo el día en que consideró interesante el anuncio de un profesor ciego de hindi conversacional._

_—No volveré a Grecia a menos que tú vayas conmigo._

_Saga hubiera esperado alguna carcajada melodiosa de esas que tenían el poder de incordiarlo y encantarlo a la vez, pero en lugar de ello encontró una expresión calma en el rostro de Asmita, inusualmente aceptante a la atracción que había venido gritándole sin refreno desde la tercera clase que compartieron._

_—Tendrás que quedarte, entonces._

Cuando tenía trece se imaginó una chica tierna, cuando tenía quince se imaginó un chico atractivo. Cuando el corazón se le deformó frente a él, entendió que no necesitaba otra cosa y que _tenía_ que ser él.

Asmita sujetó su miembro para acomodarlo e invitarlo dentro. Las manos de Saga, antes sin rumbo, se encarnaron en sus piernas a la vez que su cadera se alzaba por instinto, sacando un gruñido del mayor. Dos segundos después, Saga lo había empujado dejándolo contra la cama, el cuerpo un poco más alto retorciéndose quejumbrosamente debajo. No le dio tiempo a ordenarle instrucciones y recuperó la profundidad perdida con el movimiento; una vez y otra más, sin contener bríos... Y en alguna de esas veces su boca fue a pegarse a la de él y a botar gemidos sobre sus labios mientras robaba besos urgentes.

Las manos sobre su espalda, acariciando y tirando de él con gentileza y paciencia, fueron la muy necesitada aprobación no sólo a sus acciones actuales sino a todo lo que —fuera de su control— había venido sintiendo.

Tendría que quedarse, entonces.


End file.
